World Plunged Into Darkness
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Prequel to my story 'The Other Twice Blessed'. Follows the lives of Prue, Andy, and Chris, plus the rest of their loved ones before Chris went to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters**

**World Plunged Into Darkness**

**A/N: This is a prequel to my story 'The Other Twice Blessed'. It starts off when Andy saves Prue and eventually goes into the unchanged future. There will be many character deaths in this story, so be warned.**

Andy Trudeau was currently in the Underworld. He was trying to help one of his charges. She'd experienced more demon attacks than usual lately and he needed to find out why. The Elder's didn't know much, so he had to alternate ways of finding out. Hence why he was creeping around the Underworld at the moment. Most whitelighters didn't go to such extremes for their charges, but he wasn't like most whitelighters. He was extremely protective of his charges.

Andy stopped dead in his tracks and doubled over as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Ah! What the hell?" he asked out loud. It felt like someone was stabbing him. His first thought was that it was one of his charges, but that wasn't possible. He couldn't sense his charges when he was in the Underworld. And honestly, it felt more like someone he loved than someone he was supposed to protect.

Andy immediately orbed out. He figured the best way to figure it all out was to go to the source of it all. He materialized seconds later in a dark room. He looked around and saw something that shocked him to the core. Just a few feet away from him, laid the love of his life, Prue Halliwell.

He was shocked because Prue had been declared dead months ago. She'd been killed by a demon after creating a time loop. Ironically, it was a lot like how he was killed. So how was she alive now?

Andy shook those thoughts away and went over to her. She was shacked to the wall and had cuts and bruises all over the place. "Prue? Prue, can you hear me. It's Andy."

Prue slowly began to open her eyes. She looked at Andy and then looked away. "Y...you're not g...going to trick me again. You're not him."

"What? No, Prue, it's me. It's Andy," he said again.

Prue pushed him away as much as her weakened state would allow. "Get away from me. I wish you'd just kill me already."

Andy looked at the woman he loved in shock. He'd never seen her like this before. She looked so helpless and broken. It just didn't make sense with what he knew of Prue. She didn't break. She wasn't helpless. She was the strongest person he'd ever met. Nobody could touch her. Yet here was just a shell of who she used to be. "My God. What did they do to you?"

Prue closed her eyes and turned away. "J...just do what you're going to do and leave me alone."

"Oh God. I don't know what they did to you, but it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here," Andy said before taking her hand and preparing to orb out. He just hoped those shackles weren't magical because if they were, getting away might not be so easy.

Thankfully it appeared that the shackles weren't magical because Andy was able to orb Prue out and to an apartment he kept near a few of his charges. It was just easier for him to have a place to stay at when he wasn't Up There or with a charge.

He picked Prue up, brought her to the bedroom, and placed her on the bed.

Prue became confused when she realized that she was no longer on the cold, dank floor and was instead somewhere much more comfortable. She opened her eyes and found that she was on some kind of bed with the thing pretending to be Andy standing over her. "What are you doing? What game are you playing?"

"It's okay. I'm gonna help you," Andy said before placing both hands over her body. Soon a golden glow ignited from his hands.

Prue was surprised to feel the warm healing sensation. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Prue. It's gonna be over soon," Andy said as he continued to heal. He wasn't sure how true that statement was though. He could heal her physical injuries, but he couldn't fix the emotional damage that she so obviously was caused.

Prue felt her body slowly begin to strengthen. She was still really tired, but her body no longer ached, nor did she feel any physical pain. She didn't understand it. If this was really a demon, why would he heal her? Was it just another game? Or was this really Andy?" "A...Andy? I...Is it really you?"

Andy finally put his hands down and sat down next to her. "It's me."

Prue instinctively backed up when Andy got closer to her. "H...how do I know it's r...really you?" Yes, he had healed her, but that could be the trick. Although she didn't know any demon that could use a whitelighter's powers.

"It's me, Prue, I promise. A demon wouldn't have healed you," Andy said gently.

"You could be playing games with me," Prue said. She wished she could believe it was really him. She'd missed him so much over the years, and she really wanted to believe that her own personal hell was finally over, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it completely. It wasn't the first time she'd been tricked by a face of someone she loved.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Prue? Everything will be clearer when you wake up," Andy said. It hoped that was true. He hoped that once she woke up, Prue would realize that it was him.

Prue didn't have the energy to argue. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She shut her eyes and slowly began to drift off.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Andy was still sitting by Prue. He hadn't left her side the entire time she was asleep. He couldn't. He was afraid she would disappear, which was actually a realistic fear considering where he found her. He didn't know how demons got ahold of Prue, but he did know that they would try again when they realized she was gone. He had to make sure that didn't happen.

Prue soon started to open her eyes. She looked over and saw Andy sitting in the same place as before. "Well, you weren't a dream. I guess that's something."

Andy smiled a little. "You feeling any better?"

"Depends on whether it's really you or not," Prue said. She still wasn't convinced this wasn't some elaborate trick to mess with her head. She wouldn't put it past this demon.

"It's me, Prue, I promise. I'm the same guy who lived down the street from you for fifteen years. I'm the guy you dated all through high school. I'm the guy who broke his promise to you the day he died," Andy said with a slight smile on his face.

"A demon could've known that," Prue said distrustfully.

"Could a demon have known that right after my death, I came to you in a dream. I told you that my death was meant to happen and that you had to go back and stop Tempus before my death was in vain. Then I told you I'd always be there for you," Andy recalled

"Th...That was real?" Prue asked in awe. She'd always assumed that had been a dream. That it was her way of letting Andy go, when in reality it was his way of letting her go.

Andy nodded

Prue let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Andy. Oh my God. I've missed you so much."

Andy smiled. "I missed you too, Prue, more than you could ever know."

"But I don't understand. You're dead," Prue said in confusion. She supposed she shouldn't be so surprised though. Dead people came around all the time in her life. Hell, her brother-in-law was technically dead and he was around daily. Also, Prue vaguely remembered the feeling of being healed. Andy must of done it, which made him a whitelighter too.

"Well, according to most of the world, so are you," Andy pointed out. He still didn't know how that was possible that Prue could be alive when there was a body saying otherwise.

"Yeah, I heard about that. He took great pleasure in telling me that my family wouldn't be looking for me," Prue said bitterly.

Andy cringed. He didn't know exactly what she went through, but he could tell it was very bad. "Well, that's over now. I'm gonna go out your sisters."

"No!" Prue exclaimed. "They can't know I'm alive. Not now, not ever. Promise me."

"Why?" Andy asked in confusion. This didn't make sense. Didn't Prue want to see her sisters?

"Because I can't risk this happening to them. You have no idea how bad it was. What it was like every day. God, I don't even know how long it's been. Do you know? How long have I been gone?" Prue asked.

"Four months," Andy said quietly.

Prue sighed. "That's it. It seems like much longer. Every day was a new torture, you know? I thought it was gonna kill me. I was this close to begging him to kill me."

Andy felt his heart constrict with pain. He'd never heard Prue like this before. She was always so strong, so invincible. Nothing seemed to be able to touch her. What exactly had that demon done to cause such a reaction in her?"

"I can't let that happen to Piper and Phoebe," Prue said firmly.

"You really think the demon will go after them?" Andy asked.

"I can't take the risk. He might do it just get to me further. But if he can't find me at all, maybe he'll think I'm dead or something and he'll leave them alone," Prue said. She hated the idea of having to stay away from her sisters, but she wouldn't risk their safety just to be with them.

"How do you propose to do that? Demons sense Magic. The second you use yours..."

"I won't," Prue interrupted. Honestly after everything that happened, she wasn't sure she wanted to use Magic anymore.

"And what about the Elders or Leo. They will sense you soon enough," Andy told her.

"Not if you make sure they can't. You can hide me from them," Prue said. She knew it could be done because she'd heard of Leo doing it. He'd done it to save his charge, Daisy. He hid her from a Darklighter that was after her. Andy could do it for her just as easily as Leo had done it for Daisy.

Andy thought about it for a minute. He could do it. He could cloak her from the magical world so that no one, including the Elders would ever sense her. It was against the rules for him to do it without express permission, but he would do it if Prue wanted him to. "Are you sure this is what you want."

"No, but I don't have a choice. I can't let anything happen to my sisters and I can't go back to that awful place either. Both of those things will kill me. Please, Andy," she begged.

Andy sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Prue woke up the next morning with a start. She dreamed that she was back in the Underworld and that the whole thing with Andy had been nothing but a beautiful dream.

She looked around and found that she was still in Andy's bedroom. He wasn't there this time though. She got up slowly and made her way into the living room. It was empty so she tried the kitchen, but Andy wasn't there either.

Prue began to panic. Where was he? Had something happened to him? Had the demon found him? "Andy. Andy!"

Orbs filled the room seconds later and Andy materialized from them. "Hey, are you okay?"

Prue breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Where'd you go? You scared the hell out of me."

"I was with a charge. I'm sorry, I should've left a note or something, but I thought I would be back before you woke up," Andy said.

Prue sighed. She felt like an idiot for not figuring that out. Andy was a whitelighter. He probably had just as many charges as Leo that he had to deal with on a daily basis. "Of course you were with a charge. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to freak out like that. It's just..."

"I know," Andy said before going to touch his shoulder.

Prue immediately flinched away. She didn't even realize she was doing it at first. It was just a reflex. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's my fault. I should've known you wouldn't want me to touch you," Andy said as mentally smacked himself. He really should've known better. He'd dealt with enough torture victims as a cop to know that they were afraid to be touched, even by the people they're closest to.

"I'm not afraid of you, Andy. It's just that I..." She stopped midsentence. She couldn't come up with the words to explain it to him. Hell, she wasn't even sure how to explain it to herself. She didn't fear Andy. She knew that, but she associated the idea of someone touching her with pain.

"You can't help it. No one's touched you in a kind way in a long time. I understand," Andy assured her. "Come on, let's go into the living room and sit down."

Prue nodded and followed him into the living room. She sat down on the couch.

Andy sat down as well a safe distance away. "You're safe here, Prue, you know that right? I've already cloaked you. No one can find you."

"That includes my sisters too, right?" Prue asked. She couldn't see her sisters. She wanted to, but that would put all three of them on the demon's radar.

"Well, they can't find you through magical means, but they will be able to see you if they happen to come across you. I can't cloak you from sight. My power to cloak isn't that advanced yet. But it shouldn't be a problem. We're nowhere near where your sisters could run into you," Andy said.

"We're not in San Francisco? Where are we?" Prue wondered.

"We're in Florida. Miami," Andy told her.

Prue nodded. "Wow. We really are far from home," Prue said.

Andy smiled briefly. "I don't have many charges in the San Francisco area. It hasn't been long since my death and it would be really bad if someone saw me. Also, I would've been tempted to go to you if I was in that close proximity. As it was I was tempted.

"Why didn't you?" Prue asked. She wished he had come to her. There were so many days where she would've given anything to see him.

"Well, for one's it's against the rules. After Leo and Piper were given permission, I thought maybe, but they made it clear that no one else was allowed," Andy said a bit bitterly. "I thought about it though. I thought maybe just once. I could come down and be gone before the Elders even noticed. But then I would've had to go and we would've had to say goodbye again. That wouldn't have been fair to either of us."

Prue nodded. His logic actually made sense. As much as she wanted to see him, she knew if he had just come down for a short time and then left again it would be like losing him all over again.

"But we're together now and I'm prepared to be anything you need me to be," he told her.

Prue shook her head. "I can't think about anything right now. Things are just so hard. The slightest thing sets me off and I hate it."

"I know."

"No, you don't! This isn't supposed to happen to me, Andy. I'm not supposed to break," Prue said. She'd always prided herself with being strong. She was the one that held things together. She was the one that picked up the pieces when things ended badly. And yet here she was completely falling apart. She couldn't even let the man she loved touch her because it scared her so deeply.

"You're not broken," Andy said firmly. While this was close to it, he knew that Prue was not broken. She would get through this. It wouldn't be easy, but it would happen. He was sure of it.

"What would you call it then?" Prue asked.

"I'd call it... a rough patch. We all have them. We all have that place in our lives that seems to be our lowest. And I will admit that this seems to be it for you, but you will get through it," Andy said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Prue questioned. She certainly wasn't sure of that. She wasn't even sure how she would get through the next five minutes. Every time she closed her eyes she was met with that demon and what he did to her. She couldn't get it out of her head.

"Because I know you. You can get through anything, even this," Andy said. He then heard a jingle, indicating that he was needed. He hesitated though. He didn't want to leave Prue alone.

Prue realized immediately what had happened. Andy was being called away. "It's okay, go."

"Are you sure? Are you gonna be okay?" Andy asked.

"I'll be fine," Prue said as confident as she could manage. She really wasn't all that sure she would be okay, but she knew if she told Andy that he wouldn't go and his charges needed him.

Andy reluctantly stood up. "If anything happens just call for me. I will come immediately.

Prue nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Andy promised before promptly orbing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy orbed into his apartment to find Prue on the couch with a book in her hands.

Prue looked up at him. "Hey. Everything good with your charges."

"Yeah. One of them had a little warlock trouble, but it's been taken care of. So what do you say we do dinner? I'm starving," Andy said.

"We have no food. You wanna order takeout?" Prue asked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go out," Andy said. In the month since he'd rescued Prue from the Underworld, she'd made a lot of progress. She let him touch her now, she no longer flinched every time she heard an unexpected noise, and the nightmares were even less frequent. But she still hadn't left the apartment, something he hoped to rectify tonight.

Prue's eyes darkened. "You know I can't do that."

Andy sighed. "Prue, you can't stay holed up in this apartment for the rest of your life."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Prue snapped before getting up and crossing the room.

Andy followed her and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Prue, I'm not trying to push you, I'm really not, but you have to leave sometime. If you don't, that son of a bitch wins. It means he broke you. And the Prue I know wouldn't let that happen."

"The Prue you knew wasn't held hostage and tortured for four months. He did break me, Andy," Prue said. She hated that fact, but it was true. She wasn't sure she'd ever be the same as she was before that awful day that she was taken from her sisters.

"No. He damaged you psychologically, but he did not break you. You can survive this. I know you can," Andy said confidently.

"I'm scared," Prue said quietly. She hated sounding so vulnerable, but she couldn't help it. She was terrified and she didn't know how to stop that feeling.

Andy spun her around so that they were facing. "You don't have to be. You're safe now. He can't find you. No one can."

"I know that intellectually. You cloaked me and magically, no one can find me. I know that deep down. But I can't help being afraid that he will," Prue said.

"I know, and I know that it probably doesn't help that you haven't been around anyone but me since you got out, but everything will be okay. Nothing will happen to you because I won't let it. You just have to trust me," Andy said. He knew that asking Prue to trust anyone after the hell she'd been through was a lot to ask, but he wasn't just anyone. She'd known him since they were children. He hoped that would be enough to get through to her.

"Andy, I do trust you. I've always trusted you. Aside from my sisters, there's no one I trust more. I'm just afraid, and I don't know how to get rid of that feeling," Prue explained.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. You won't get rid of it by staying within these walls. The only way to begin to heal is to step outside your comfort zone. Now you say you trust me. Do you trust me enough to believe that I will keep you safe out there?" Andy asked before extending his hand to her.

Prue stared at his hand for a minute. She was still very hesitant. Deep down she knew that nothing would happen if she went out, but like she'd told Andy, she couldn't help but be afraid anyway. However, she knew Andy was right. Staying holed up in the apartment was not going to make that fear go away. It was time for her to face her problems. She hesitantly reached out her hand and took his.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later, Prue and Andy were sitting in the middle of a nice restaurant waiting for service. Prue self-consciously kept looking around for possible threats.

"Prue, it's okay. Nothing's gonna happen," Andy promised.

Prue nodded. "Just keep reminding me of that."

Just then the waitress came over. "Hey, folks, what can I get for you tonight?"

"I'll take a stake cooked medium rare and a smile cesar salad," Andy said.

"Uh, I'll have the alfredo pasta with shrimp," Prue said. She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she spoke, but she knew it wasn't working.

"Okay, coming right up," the waitress said before leaving.

Andy smiled at Prue. "You're doing great."

"It doesn't feel that. Look, can you just talk to me about something. I need to be distracted right now," Prue said. She needed something to take her mind off the overwhelming fear she was experiencing right now.

"Like what?" Andy asked.

"Anything. The past, your charges, hell, even the Elders. Just talk to me," she said.

"Well, I can't talk about my charges. It's against the rules," Andy said.

"Yeah, I remember that from one Piper and Leo's many fights about the Elders," Prue said.

Andy chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Leo complained on a couple of occasions about it."

"Wait, Leo knew you were a whitelighter?" Prue asked. That irritated her quite a bit. You would think Leo would've mentioned that he saw the love of her life on a daily basis.

"Of course he did. We are both whitelighters. We were bound to run into each other eventually," Andy said.

"I could kill him," Prue seethed.

"He couldn't tell you, Prue. It was…"

"Against the rules, yeah, I know," Prue interrupted. "Honestly, Andy, I don't care about the rules. He's my brother-in-law. He should've told me."

"Would it really have helped? It wouldn't have changed anything. We still wouldn't have been able to see each other," Andy said.

"But at least I would've known that you were okay. But I guess you're right. It doesn't really matter now. We're together now," Prue said.

Just then the waitress came back with their food and they began eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Prue and Andy orbed back to the apartment right after dinner. "So that wasn't so bad was it?" Andy asked.

"No, actually it wasn't," Prue said. Actually, Andy had done a good job at distracting her from her fear by telling her about Leo. Fear had turned into anger and it allowed her to relax quite a bit. "Don't get me wrong, I think I'm a long way away from being okay again, but you were right. This had to happen and I'm glad it did."

"So you had a good time?"

"Better than I expected. Actually, I think I want to test fate a little," Prue said with a smile.

"Really? How's that?" Andy asked.

Prue answered by leaning forward and kissing him.

Andy was surprised, but quickly recovered and reciprocated the kiss. He's missed this so much. Ever since Prue came back into his life, he'd wondered if they could back what they had, but he didn't dare hope for it anytime soon given the trauma she'd been subjected to.

Prue continued to kiss him while backing them both up towards the bedroom.

Andy pulled away for a minute. "Wait. Are you sure?"

"Positive. You were right. I can't let this demon control every aspect of my life. He's already taken my sisters and a good portion of my life. He doesn't get anything else. I want to be touched in a way that doesn't cause me pain," Prue said.

Andy nodded and took her hand before leading the way to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Prue, I'm back. Where are you?" Andy asked when he orbed into their bedroom. It had been a few months since they'd rekindled their relationship and now it was just as powerful as it ever was before.

Prue came out of the bathroom looking like hell. "Where do you think I am?"

Andy smiled sympathetically. "Still not feeling well."

"Great detective skills. No wonder you were a cop," Prue said sarcastically.

"You know, you're not very nice when you're sick," Andy said.

"Sorry," Prue said before going over and lying down on the bed.

Andy went over and sat down next to her. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"It's just a stomach bug, Andy," Prue assured him.

"A stomach bug that has lasted two weeks. I'm just saying it might be worth checking up on," Andy said.

"I have a personal healer right here. What do I need a doctor for?" Prue asked jokingly.

"Come on, you know I can't heal that," Andy said. He would if it was really that serious, but he preferred to know exactly what it was first. He didn't want to risk attracting the Elders' attention unnecessarily

"Look, I'm fine. Sure, I feel miserable, but it's nothing I can't handle," Prue assured him.

"Okay, well, how about just for my peace of mind then? I'd feel much better if a licensed professional told me you were fine," Andy said.

Prue sighed. "You're not going to let this go until I agree, are you?"

Andy smirked. "Nope."

"Fine. I'll go tomorrow," Prue promised.

"Good. We'll go first thing in the morning," Andy said.

"No, there's no reason for you to come. You'll probably have to work and I can go to a doctor's appointment by myself," Prue said.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked skeptically. Prue was just starting to get comfortable with them going out together, let alone her going solo.

Prue sighed. "I have to get used being out on my own sometime. You're the one that told me I couldn't hide in this apartment forever."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"It'll be okay. It'll be a nice test run. I'll be fine," Prue said. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Andy or herself more.

"Well, if you're sure. Okay, I'm going to go make you some soup. You need to eat something," Andy said.

Prue groaned at the prospect of food, but didn't stop him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Prue found herself sitting in an exam room at the hospital. She was more than a little nervous. Not about the appointment, but about being out alone in public. As much as she tried to assure herself and Andy, she was having a hard time with it. She kept feeling like the demon was going to find her with every move she made. She knew it was in her head, but that didn't take the fear away.

Prue practically jumped when the doctor came in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Doctor Howard," he said as he held out his hand.

"Prue Perry," Prue said as she shook his hand. Perry was the name Andy used on important documents, such as the lease to their apartment, so she figured she'd use it too.

"Well, I have your test results back," Doctor Howard said.

"Let me guess, I'm perfectly fine. I knew it. I really only came to get my boyfriend off my back," Prue said.

"Well, actually, it depends on how you look at it," the doctor said with a smile.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with me or not?" Prue asked as she began to get nervous for an entirely different reason.

"Well, I wouldn't say anything is really wrong, Ms. Perry. You're pregnant."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Prue wasn't sure how she'd gotten home. Somehow even with the shock of what happened, her brain managed to get her to the car and home without her knowing about it until she got there.

Prue really did not know what to do with what she'd just learned. She was so shocked. She was pregnant. That wasn't something she ever expected to happen. It wasn't that she never wanted children. It just wasn't something she put much thought into.

Suddenly blue and white orbs filled the living room, revealing Andy. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Uh, complicated question," Prue said as she walked passed him into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

Andy immediately followed her. "What happened?"

Prue took a sip of her water. "I…I don't even know how to say this."

Andy began to get really nervous. It had to be bad for Prue to be like this. "Look, it's going to be okay. I'll heal you if I have to." He didn't care about the rules. He wasn't going to lose Prue again. He'd do whatever he had to.

"Yeah, I don't think this is something you can heal. I'm not sick, Andy. I'm pregnant," Prue told him.

Andy's mouth dropped open in shock. That was the one thing he hadn't expected to hear. He knew it was possible for a whitelighter to have a baby. Prue's sister, Paige, was proof of that. He just hadn't given any thought to having a child since his death. He couldn't imagine being with anyone but Prue, and since she came back into his life, there hadn't been much time to think about it.

"Say something please," Prue said.

"I…I'm not sure what to say. I never imagined this happening. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've always wanted kids. It's just so sudden. But I'm happy. I am," Andy said smiling. He always wanted to have kids and he always wanted that with Prue. "Are you? Happy, I mean?"

"I don't know what I am. I never thought about this happening. And especially not after getting kidnapped. I…I don't know how this is supposed to work," Prue said.

"What do you mean? It works the way it works with everyone else. We're going to have a baby. We'll have our baby and we'll be a family," Andy said as though it were obvious.

"We're not just anyone else though. You're a whitelighter and I'm a witch afraid of her own shadow on most days. You cannot tell me this isn't just a little weird," Prue said before walking towards the living room.

Andy followed her once more. "Okay, so it's weird, but that doesn't mean we can't make it work."

"This has got to be against the rules," Prue said before sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, well, screw the rules," Andy said.

Prue started laughing. "You sound like Piper."

Andy went and sat down next to her. "Well, I happen to agree with her. Look, I have the utmost respect for the Elders, but I'm not going to let them take you or our baby away from me. Besides, they won't even know about it. You're cloaked now and I'll cloak the baby when it's born as well."

"But your cloak will only work if he or she doesn't use magic. Eventually it will. Which brings me to our next problem. What if the demon comes after the baby?" Prue asked. That was her biggest fear. She could not deal with the demon hurting her child. That was worse than the evil coming after her or her sisters. She couldn't let that happen.

Andy put his arms around her. "I'm not going to let anybody, angel or demon touch our child."

"How are you going to stop it? The baby will eventually develop powers and when that happens, he or she will be in danger, not just from this demon but from every other demon in the world," Prue said. She wasn't deluded. Her baby would be the first child of a Charmed One. Every demon in existence would be after it.

Andy pulled away and grabbed her hands. "We'll figure it out. We won't let anyone hurt our baby. Look, let's just take thing as they come. For right now, we just live our lives and get ready for our baby. If and when things get complicated, we'll deal with them. Okay?"

Prue sighed. She was still extremely worried, but somehow Andy always made it seem like things would be okay. Today was no different. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was currently Up There after a meeting with the Elders and other Whitelighters. It had been three months since they found out Prue was two months pregnant with their child. Thankfully the Elders were still clueless about it and the fact that Prue was alive.

Andy waited for everyone to leave the meeting before approaching the Elder, Sandra. Out of all the Elders, she was his favorite and he trusted her the most.

"Andrew, is there something I can help you with," Sandra asked him.

"Um, I hope so. I've recently come into some information about a demon. A demon who chooses to torture his victims instead of just killing them," Andy said. He wanted to find out what he could about Prue's demon. He needed to know the threat level to the woman he loved and their unborn child.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that. There are several demons like that," Sandra told him.

"This one is particularly nasty. He sometimes keeps his victims alive for months at a time while torturing them to the brink. He has no problem going after the most powerful of witches. I'm thinking he'd be pretty hard to vanquish," Andy said. He was hoping there was a way though. He could see how much being away from her sisters hurt Prue and he was hoping there was a way she could see them again without any of them being put in danger.

"There is one that fits that description. His name is Creader. He targets powerful witches in hopes of breaking them until they beg him to kill them. The more powerful the better as far as he's concerned. I sincerely hope for the sake of whoever you're asking for that they are not being targeted by this particular demon," Sandra said.

"Why?" Andy asked. Because you were right when you said he was particularly nasty. His evilness knows no bounds and we have yet to find a way to destroy him," Sandra told him.

"Surely there must be a way. The Power of Three maybe?" Andy asked.

"I'm not even sure that would be enough. We're talking about a demon that is more powerful than the Source. Is it one of your charges, Andrew? Have one of them been targeted?" Sandra asked in concern.

"No, no one's been targeted. I just heard a couple of things from other whitelighters. I was just curious," Andy lied.

"You wanted to be well informed so that you could protect your charges from him should the worst happen. That is good thinking. It never hurts to be too prepared," Sandra commended him.

"One more question. Has anyone ever survived him?" Andy asked. Of course he knew that one person had, but he wanted to know if anyone else was known to survive.

"No. As far as I know, no one has ever survived Creader's attack," Sandra said sadly.

Andy sucked in a breath. "Okay, thanks," he said before walking away. He knew one thing for sure now. Prue was not at all exaggerating the danger this demon posed. She had every reason to be afraid.

Andy started walking around. He didn't want to return to Prue right now. He was kind of reeling from what he'd just learned and he didn't want her to see that. What he had heard had just been so frightening. There was a demo n more powerful than the Source of all Evil after the love of his life and possibly his child as well. That would be enough to send everyone over the edge.

"Hey, Andy."

Andy stopped and turned to the side to see Leo there. "Oh, Hi, Leo."

"It's been a while," Leo said.

Andy almost cringed. He had been avoiding Leo as much as possible lately. His guilt increased times ten whenever he saw Leo. It just felt so wrong to not tell him that Prue was alive and well. It was easier to just avoid him. "Yeah, my charges have been keeping me pretty busy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Try having a bunch of charges plus a pregnant wife to contend with," Leo said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard Piper was pregnant. Congratulations," Andy said. News of Piper's pregnancy hit about a month ago. Of course everyone in Elderland knew about it. Piper and Leo's child would be born just a few months after his or her cousin. It was just too bad the two children would never know each other.

Leo smiled widely at the mention of his child. "Thanks. We're all really happy. By the way, I thought you might like to know, we've decided on a name. Prudence Melinda."

Andy knew Leo probably thought telling him that would make it happy, but all it did was increase his guilt. "That's great. Prue would love that. What if it's a boy though?"

"No, it's a girl. When the girls went to the future, they saw a little girl," Leo said.

"Oh, right. Well, it was good seeing you again, but I gotta go. I've gotta go see a charge."

"Yeah, I should get back to Piper too. See you later," Leo said.

Andy nodded and orbed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Andy orbed straight from Up There back to his apartment. "Prue, I'm home."

"Great, get in here and help me!" Prue called.

Andy walked into the kitchen and found Prue at the kitchen table which held a bunch of wallpaper patterns and Prue's photography stuff. She had been doing freelance photography since just after she found out she was pregnant. She had been worried about being out and about, but she seemed to know that she had to get back to work to make money. Because as she put it, his job didn't exactly roll in the dough. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm looking at wallpaper for the baby's room. You know, it would be a lot easier if you would give in already and let us find out the sex," Prue said.

"Come on, don't you want it to be a surprise?" Andy asked.

Prue turned to him and gave him a look. "How long have you known me? Have I ever liked surprises?"

"This is different. This will be a good surprise no matter which way it goes," Andy said.

"It would make planning a lot easier if we knew," Prue said.

"Eh, we'll be fine as long as we avoid blue and pink," Andy said before sitting down next to her. "So what do we have?"

"Uh, I've narrowed it down to three. We've got clowns, rabbits, and also a moon and star patters," Prue said.

Andy looked at the three patterns. "Well, the clowns look kind of scary looking, so I think we should ax those. The bunny one looks more like it would be more for a girl. The sky theme can work for either, so I say that one."

"You just touched on why we should find out if it's a boy or a girl," Prue told him.

"Hey, we made a decision. We're going with the sky theme," Andy said.

"Well, now we gotta make another. We've gotta talk names," Prue told him.

"Prue, you're five months pregnant. We have four months to make that decision. A lot of people don't decide until after the baby's born," Andy said.

"Again, I ask, how long have you known me? We are not going to decide our child's name at the last minute. We start now," Prue said.

Andy chuckled. "Okay, fine. Are we going with the whole 'P' name thing?"

Prue thought about that for a minute. "Well, I would like my mother's name to be on the table for a girl, but other than that, no. This child won't be known as a Halliwell anyway." That last part saddened her, but she willed herself to forget about it.

"Okay, so we've got the possibility of Patty for a girl. What about a boy?" Andy asked.

"I thought maybe AJ. After you," Prue said.

"No, I don't want him to be named after me. Kids who have their father's name often get compared to their father. I don't want that for our son," Andy said.

"Well, what do you think? Have you thought about it at all?" Prue asked.

"A little. I gave your mom's name some thought for a girl, but I want him or her to have their own name. Now, I was thinking of 'P' names when I came up with this. I was thinking maybe Pearl or Polly for a girl. I thought Paul or Phillip for a boy," Andy told her.

"Yeah, the more I think about it, I don't think any 'P' name is a good idea, even my mom's. Our child's last name will be Perry. We should have his or her first name start with a different letter," Prue said.

"Well, like I said, we have some time. We'll come up with something," Andy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but we're not waiting until the last minute," Prue said firmly.

"Deal," Andy said. Then he heard a jingle in his head. "Oh, I gotta go. I'm being called."

"Okay," Prue said.

Andy immediately orbed out.


End file.
